Lost Childs Parte Dois
by Eliziane
Summary: Os agentes Mulder e Scully também estão em Vancouver, cenário perfeito para uma caçada humana sem trégua.


**Título:** Lost Childs

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Os agentes Mulder e Scully também estão em Vancouver, cenário perfeito para uma caçada humana sem trégua.

**Prédio do FBI**

**Washington, DC**

Scully mal podia acreditar que estivesse frente a frente com os pais adotivos de William. Embora que separados pela parede de vidro, ela sentia um calafrio percorrer toda sua espinha cada vez que Mike ou a esposa falavam.

Fora uma decisão sensata do agente Booth não deixá-la entrar na sala de interrogatório, mas sua angústia parecia ser a mesma dos pais ali expostos, apreensivos pelo bem estar do filho desaparecido.

-O FBI está no caso deles também. – Mulder comentou segurando uma pasta de arquivos ao lado dela – Acham que é o mesmo sequestrador. O desaparecimento tem as mesmas características de três casos anteriores.

Ela ouvia a voz dele sem tirar os olhos da mulher sofrida, que não parava de chorar. Pensava na dor que ela estava sentindo, na sua própria dor.

William, agora com sete anos de idade, não fazia idéia de que dois corações de duas mães diferentes batiam em mesmo ritmo por causa da sua brusca ausência.

-O relatório da autópsia chegou e a dra. Brennan conseguiu com cem por cento de acerto na identidade do garoto. É mesmo Evan Wood, o filho do subsecretário do Departamento de Defesa. Agora temos quatro desaparecimentos e três corpos, todos nas proximidades de Vancouver.

-Como... descobriram que eram eles? – ela perguntou como a voz partida, se negando a tirar os olhos da figura da mulher que ainda chorava copiosamente diante do agente Booth.

-Era confidencial, até eles virem diretamente ao agente Booth. Estavam em Vancouver à passeio, visitando parentes. Quando souberam pelo noticiário sobre o corpo de uma criança desaparecida, eles correram para o local como dois malucos.

-Algum suspeito?

-Um homem chamado Laurence Thread... Carpinteiro desempregado, tem passagens pela polícia por desordem e desacato. Ano passado ele foi apanhado com um rifle de caça de cano duplo, atirando em tudo o que via nas proximidades de Yaletown. Testemunhas disseram tê-lo visto com um garoto com as características de William perto do hotel Granville, nesta mesma cidade. – ele voltou os olhos para Scully completando – Era o mesmo hotel onde o casal Van De Kamp estava hospedado.

Enquanto falava, Mulder estendeu a fotografia do garotinho para ela. Os olhos de Scully percorreram a foto, procurando inconscientemente semelhanças genéticas em William.

Teve a oportunidade de perceber que o cabelinho dele era de um tom caramelado claro, quase chegando ao dourado e bem liso.

As sardas evidentemente eram dela, assim como a cor dos olhos, mas a boca e sobrancelhas pareciam-se muito com as de Mulder.

Ela apertou os lábios procurando conter o desespero, no que Mulder completou:

-Já temos o retrato falado dele. Foi veiculado na internet e repassado para todos os postos da polícia federal nas fronteiras. Mas parece que a ficha de Thread não pára por aí. Em noventa e seis ele foi condenado pelo estupro e morte do filhinho de sua companheira com quem vivia há sete meses. O garoto tinha nove anos de idade.

-Oh, meu Deus!

-Nós vamos achá-lo, Scully.

Ela sabia que sim, mas sua dúvida seria se conseguiriam encontrá-lo em tempo.

A porta abriu e o agente Booth saiu da sala de interrogatório dando-se por satisfeito. Olhou para Scully bastante compenetrado, sem ter uma palavra amiga para lhe dirigir no momento.

Percebendo isso, Mulder afirmou:

-Nós vamos com vocês para Vancouver.

-Agente Mulder... Eu não os convoquei aqui para isso. Coincidência ou não, a agente Scully está envolvida pessoalmente neste caso, e deve prestar esclarecimentos...

Ouvindo isso, Scully ergueu a cabeça fazendo um ar de incredulidade.

-Acham que fui eu?

-Não achamos nada... É só de praxe!...

-Ela estava trabalhando! – Mulder exclamou afetado – Estava ocupada, ajudando o FBI a formar agentes mais eficientes do que você, agente Booth!

-Mulder!...

Atendendo ao apelo de Scully e sentindo a mão suave dela no seu pulso, ele suspirou.

-Desculpe! Desculpe...!

-Eu entendo. E lamento que estejam passando por isso. – Booth replicou lhe dando um tapinha no ombro – Eu os comparo com aquele casal lá dentro. A única diferença é que vocês podem fazer algo para mudar isso e eu acredito que podem.

-Não pode nos deixar aqui, agente Booth. – Mulder insistiu firme.

Seeley Booth não pretendia protestar, mesmo porque sabia o quanto Mulder era obstinado, mas foi o olhar sofrido de Scully e a angústia na sua expressão, que o fez sussurrar por fim: -Está bem. Reservarei as passagens.

**Instituto Jeffersonian**

-Eu não acredito que você vai para o Canadá com Booth e nós, mais uma vez, ficaremos aqui falando com você através de uma web can.

-É exatamente isso que vai acontecer, Angela.

-Fala sério, Temp... Quando poderemos ir em campo com você?

-Logo que o sargento Saroyan autorizar.

-Estão falando de mim?

As garotas se voltaram no instante em que Camille Saroyan entrava no laboratório. A bela mulher morena olhou alternadamente para Angela e Temperance, bastante curiosa.

-Eu estava dizendo...

-... Que nosso tempo acabou. – Brennan reuniu todo o seu equipamento voltando a cabeça na direção de Zack. – Me ajude com o resto das caixas. O Booth já deve estar chegando.

-É verdade que a doutora Scully vai investigar este caso? – Zack perguntou enchendo os braços de caixas.

-Alguém falou na bela e gloriosa Dana Scully?

-Hodgins! – Angela protestou elevando um pouco a voz.

-Calma, Angela... eu resolvi que adotarei a figura da doutora Scully apenas como minha musa inspiradora. Quantos meses fazem desde que a vimos pela última vez? Sete... Oito? Sabem o que aconteceu comigo desde então? Um milagre!...

-Você encolheu? – Zack caçoou para irritá-lo.

-Acho que o cérebro dele virou uma noz. – Angela também provocou tentando não demonstrar ciúme.

-Você mesma, passou a se vestir melhor depois que a conheceu. Admitam... A vida de vocês não mudou depois que conheceram a bela e encantadora doutora Scully?

-Isso mesmo, Hodgins. Minha vida mudou tanto que eu estou voltando para o Canadá justamente por causa dela. – Brennan resmungou se apressando para a saída. – Falo com vocês assim que tiver alguma novidade.

-Dra. Brennan!... Ei, aonde pensa que vai? – Cam replicou, tentando alcançá-la em vão.

-Peça esclarecimentos ao Booth!

-Mas o que está acontecendo? Vocês trabalham para mim, me devem satisfação!...

Hodgins lhe deu as costas e Angela deu de ombros meio impotente.

-Mas quem é essa tal de "doutora" Scully?

-Pergunte ao Hodgins. – ela retrucou olhando para ele de soslaio – Se é que ele entende o significado da palavra "Musa"!

**Vancouver, Canadá**

**Algumas horas mais tarde**

A viagem foi tranquila, apesar de tudo. Booth e Brennan sentaram juntos. Enquanto ele assistia um filme com os fones nos ouvidos, ela matava o tempo estudando os relatórios das autópsias realizadas.

Na poltrona de trás, Scully tinha os olhos fixos na fotografia do seu filho, da qual não se separara mais.

Mulder pegara no sono, escorregando até deitar a cabeça no seu ombro.

Ela não o condenava por ter dormido, afinal ele não pregava os olhos há mais de vinte e quatro horas.

Mulder poderia não demonstrar claramente, mas ele estava tão inquieto quanto ela. Apreensivo, preocupado, louco para pôr as mãos em Laurence Thread.

Quando a voz da aeromoça soou pedindo para colocarem o cinto de segurança, ele suspirou se esticando com um ar mais refeito.

-Desculpe... Eu dormi.

-Tudo bem, Mulder. Você estava cansado.

O aviso para apertarem os cintos ainda estava ligado, mesmo assim, Mulder ignorou para se inclinar sobre Scully e cheirar sua têmpora.

-Vai dar tudo certo. – sussurrou procurando sua mão ao perceber que ela segurava a foto de William.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela se conteve, prendendo o fôlego um instante.

Sentiu quando os pneus da aeronave tocaram o solo canadense, depois um suave impacto e então, tudo cessou.

-Está bem, Scully? – a voz dele soou como um bálsamo no seu ouvido. Ela olhou na direção dele, para seu rosto maduro e bonito. Deu um sorriso sofrido, pensando no seu companheiro fiel de longa data. Quinze anos juntos e tão pouca satisfação. Estavam sempre lidando com o perigo, correndo contra o tempo, de alguma maneira tentando recuperar algo perdido em vão. Desta vez seria diferente? – Dana...

-Hmm?

-Vamos? Todo mundo já desceu.

Saindo do torpor, ela aceitou a ajuda dele. Mulder ficou de pé no corredor para lhe dar a passagem. Pegou a bagagem de mão, colocou a destra na cintura dela e a conduziu.

-Temos um agente do escritório do FBI aqui em Vancouver nos esperando. – Booth esclareceu ao se reunirem no saguão do aeroporto – Vamos ao encontro dele assim que nos instalarmos no hotel.

-Vamos cuidar da bagagem, então.

Mulder saiu na frente com ele para apanhar um carrinho. Nesta portunidade, Scully emparelhou com Brennan a quem disse pesarosa:

-Lamento estar trazendo-a aqui outra vez, Temperance...

-Está tudo bem. É o meu trabalho. – respondeu seca, mas prontamente lembrou dos conselhos de Booth e arriscou um sorriso. – Eu não tenho idéia de como possa estar se sentindo porque eu nunca fui mãe... Nem pretendo muito menos, mas já perdi pessoas nesta vida e sei como isso é doloroso.

Scully esboçou um sorriso quase querendo chorar.

-Vamos encontrá-lo, está bem?

-Obrigada...

Booth tinha tudo planejado. Fizera reservas, contatara o agente canadense do FBI, agora estava na recepção do Pescadero Hotel resmungando com o recepcionista que só tinha dois quartos disponíveis.

-Estamos em época de férias, senhor. Lamento que suas outras duas reservas tenham sido canceladas. Vou ver com o funcionário da noite.

-Isso vai nos garantir outros dois quartos?

-Eu não posso lhe dizer com certeza... Mas vocês não são casais?

O olhar esperto do homem calvo vagou entre os dois homens e as duas belas mulheres mais atrás.

Brennan suspirou pegando uma das chaves das mãos de Booth dizendo:

-Dana e eu vamos ficar juntas!

Mulder olhou para Scully por cima do ombro pensando em reclamar, mas ela devolveu seu olhar de uma maneira significativa.

-Espero que eles tenham um bom canal esportivo funcionando. – caçoou indo atrás das mulheres com ar de desagrado.

-E eu espero que tenha telefone e internet disponível. Preciso falar com Angela logo que puder.

Seeley Booth se sentiu ultrajado pela falta de ética do funcionário do hotel. Pensaria duas vezes em voltar àquela espeluca numa outra oportunidade. Só fizera as reservas porque um amigo seu do FBI indicara o estabelecimento.

Como Mulder carregava a maioria da bagagem, ele abriu a porta mostrando um quarto de casal simples, cômodo e eficiente.

-Você fica com o sofá. – Mulder se apressou em dizer colocando as malas no tapete.

-Por que não deixamos a sorte decidir? – Booth pegou no bolso uma moeda ao mesmo tempo mexendo as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo.

-Tudo bem, eu sou cara.

-Er... eu fico com a coroa então.

-Como queira. Mas se preferir...

-Não!... Não. Coroa está bem.

-Ótimo.

No quarto ao lado, Scully não parecia preocupada com a cama, muito menos com o conforto do aposento. Na verdade, gostaria de sair e começar as buscas naquele exato momento porque sua cabeça só pensava em William.

-Prefere lado esquerdo ou direito?

-Quê?

-Da cama. Lado esquerdo ou direito?

Ela percebeu que Brennan estava falando. Tentou assimilar o que dizia e murmurou com dificuldade:

-Fico com o sofá, não tem problema.

-Ora, a cama é grande.

Ela ergueu a mão num gesto banal – Não tem problema... Fique à vontade... Eu preciso...

Quando Scully fazia um movimento em direção da saída, a porta abriu e Mulder bateu nela.

-Desculpe!...

-Mulder, o que foi? O que está olhando? – Scully perguntou ao notar que ele olhava por cima da sua cabeça para o interior do quarto.

-Quero ver se o seu sofá é maior que o meu.

Ela meneou a cabeça esboçando outra vez um meio sorriso e ele estendeu a bagagem de mão dela.

-Isso é seu.

-Ah, obrigada.

-O agente Booth é muito bom no jogo da cara ou coroa. – completou se afastando à custo – Vou ver se consigo um quarto vago.

Dito isto, ele piscou o olho e se foi. Scully ficou alguns segundos rindo dele e pensando que só mesmo Mulder poderia fazê-la se descontrair num momento como aquele.

**Escritório do FBI**

**Vancouver, Canadá**

Martin Summers era o nome do agente responsável pelo caso no escritório de Vancouver.

Assim que recebeu Mulder e Booth no seu gabinete, ele lhes passou detalhes minunciosos sobre o suspeito.

-Acreditamos estar a um passo de encontrar seu esconderijo. – afirmou com certo entusiamo – Temos muitas fontes, pessoas interessadas em ajudar. Trabalho aqui há mais de seis anos e nunca vi nada parecido ou tão estarrecedor. O pior de tudo é que os pais estão com medo e a qualquer simples desaparecimento de um filho, nosso departamento é acionado. Temo que esta situação gere uma onda de pânico.

-Vamos trabalhar com o que temos. – Booth decidiu – Quanto mais cedo começarmos, será melhor.

-Alguém já falou com a ex-esposa dele ou mais alguém da família? – Mulder perguntou.

-Sim, ela veio depor espontaneamente. Nos deu tudo o que sabia.

-Agora é conosco, Mulder... Vamos cair em campo.

Booth se voltou no instante em que a porta do gabinete abriu e Scully chamou baixinho pelo companheiro.

-Sim, Scully?

-Ah... Esta é a agente especial Dana Scully, também de DC. – Booth os apresentou, já que Mulder fazia um gesto para que ela entrasse.

-Olá, como vai?

-Muito prazer, agente Scully. – Summers apertou sua mão levemente e ela trazia um relatório, o qual estendeu para Mulder explicando:

-Acabo de verificar o hospital psiquiátrico de Yaletown e descobri que Laurence Thread tem um histórico de Transtorno de personalidade borderline...

-O que isso quer dizer? – Summers perguntou totalmente por fora.

-Significa que ele não é um sociopata. – foi A dra. Brennan quem respondeu, aparecendo em seguida.

Summers se voltou para Booth e ele deu de ombros esperando que Scully terminasse de esclarecer.

-Foi esta a definição que o médico psiquiatra que o tratou, deu para o juiz na época em que ele foi sentenciado a vinte anos de prisão pela morte do enteado.

-Vale lembrar que ele nem chegou a cumprir um terço da pena porque foi considerado inofensivo pela junta médica, e que o seu crime contra o garotinho não passara de um ataque de insanidade passageira.

-Transtorno de personalidade borderline. – o agente Summers repetiu. – Como alguém pode chegar a uma conclusão dessas e pôr um sádico de volta ao convívio social?

-Cabe a nós apanhá-lo agora. – Booth respondeu mostrando o caminho da porta.

-E mantê-lo bem trancafiado desta vez. – Mulder concluiu passando por todos bastante decidido e iniciar sua caçada pessoal.

-Para onde vamos? – era Brennan nos calcanhares de Booth, querendo acompanhar seus passos largos.

-Temos uma localização de um possível cativeiro nas proximidades de Lost Lagoon.

-Isto fica bem ao norte de onde encontramos o último menino, não é?

-Exatamente, Bones.

-Ainda bem que eu trouxe uma arma... – ela refletiu passando por ele também.

-Você o quê?...

Continua.


End file.
